A new Color
by Jmr2
Summary: A new ranger appears,a new color, Zhane gets a new love interest, evil may be wiped out. It's my first story I am kind of bad at summaries so just read, I am still learning how to use this site so sorry for the inconveniences.


**Chapter 1**

TJ couldn't believe what he was looking at. The radar marked an unknown Power Ranger. All the rangers he knew were always identified by DECA, but this was someone else. He quickly left his thoughts and told DECA to call the others.

Zhane, Andros, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos were looking at a red blinking spot on the radar which was marked as "Power Ranger".

"Deca, can you get an image?" "Sorry Andros, that is not possible". "Then, you guys we are going to have to go and check it out ourselves. Come on."

They arrived on Planet Vertex.

"Please DECA, show us the exact location of this ranger" said Zhane. "Thanks Deca; let's go see what all this is about".

"I personally hope it is a female ranger, we need new blood on the Megaship, now that Ashley and Cassie are taken" smirked Carlos. Ashley peered at Andros to see what his reaction was, but like always he was keeping a stern face. TJ hugged Cassie and whispered something in ear which made her laugh out loud, Andros turned around and looked at her with one of his no fooling around looks.

Just then Quantrons appeared. Zhane couldn't help thinking who could it be, why hadn't they known about this ranger and who was he? Immediately, a golden ray blinded all the Quantrons and they backed away and disappeared. A golden ranger was standing there. Andros was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" and to everyone's surprise a female voice answered back. The female voice said "Alex, the golden ranger".

Back at the Megaship. Everyone was around the table asking questions all at once. Alex couldn't contain herself and started laughing. Everyone else grew quiet and Alex realized that hadn't been a good idea and quickly apologized. Carlos couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was gorgeous. She was tall and slender; she had jet black hair and bright green eyes that glittered with mischief and playfulness. Her lips were heart-shaped and bright red. She had a pale complexion and the perfect sized breasts. With this thought, Carlos blurted out "what size are you?"

Silence from everyone, Zhane looked at Carlos with a look that said "I was thinking the same thing". Alex looked at Zhane with a smile and said "36 C". She then looked at Carlos and laughed. Andros didn't know what was going on. Size of what? He wouldn't dare ask, he would look stupid. But he had to admire Alex; she was everything he was not. She was spontaneous and in the time she had been here she was getting along just fine with her teammates. She had a familiar sense of humor, Zhane's he thought. He slipped out a smile with that thought and Ashley caught it. She smiled back at him and wondered what he was thinking.

Alex got along fine with Ashley and Cassie. Ashley asked her "Where are you from? I mean are you from earth or what" Alex laughed, "No, I am from a planet called Argon. Although I do know earth, I personally like the shopping malls!"

"Oooooh we'll get along just fine then" said Ashley "my fave hobby is shopping!"

"So is mine, although I can't keep up with Ashley. She is an absolute maniac in the stores" said Cassie.

Zhane walked into the control room where he found Andros.

"What do you think about Alex, Andros? I mean it is really weird that we had never heard of her before".

"I know, but she seems to be really nice, and if you remember none of the new rangers had ever heard of the silver ranger which is you, and here you are fighting with them. Still, you may be right, we better contact Kin Won".

Zhane walked down the Megaship in deep thought and ran into Alex.

"Sorry, I didn't…."

"It's alright; you seemed to be in deep thought"

"Yeah, it's just that, well I don't normally find an unknown ranger on Planet Vertex and to top it of it is a female"

"Hahahaha, yeah you are right, it is a bit weird but look, it wasn't in my plans to run into you guys, I have always been kind of a loner".

The Megaship moves abruptly knocking Alex of her feet, and Zhane caught her just in time.

"Got you" he said. "What is it Deca?"

The Megaship is under attack by the Dark Fortress. "Come on; let's get them off our backs".

Andros and Ashley were busy protecting the ship. Then suddenly the disturbance stopped and the Dark Fortress was out of sight.

"That was weird and extremely lucky, because we are not extremely strong right know, the ship needs repairing and we need supplies" said Carlos.

"We should go to earth for supplies and anything else we need, we also need a break and I could do with some shopping" said Ashley with a hopeful look at Andros.

"Guess you are right, Deca set course to earth"

"Course has been set; we will be there in about one hour".

Everyone went their own ways and got ready for earth; Ashley needed to eat real food and wanted to talk to Andros. With the new event she hadn't had time to talk to him and she really missed that. She still couldn't believe she had fallen for this emotionless guy from another planet. She liked everything about him, just then there was a knock on the door and Andros appeared.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to see if you were alright and talk to you"

"Come in, I'm fine, just really happy we have a new girl on board who likes shopping. She seems to be a really nice person, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she seems to be o.k., let's see how well she can fight, maybe she is even better than you" he said and sent her a playful smile.

She shoved him and Andros instinctively grabbed her and hugged her. This took Ashley by surprise and took Andros by surprise; he had never done anything like this. Then immediately he let go and apologized and left. How could he be so careless, he couldn't go round doing things like that. He had to get her out of his mind, there were more important things to do than think of her.

"We are closing up on earth" said Deca.

"Everyone ready?" asked Andros. In a flash of light everyone disappeared.

Back on earth, the first stop was at the Surf shop. Everyone was trying to stuff as much food into their faces as possible, even Andros was eating like a starving man. Alex was just enjoying the sight of her new teammates, she had never been in a group before, and ever since she had discovered who her father was she had been scared of the reaction of people.

With a loud Alex let's go shopping from Ashley she was interrupted and her thoughts vanished. The three girls waved a good bye and off to the mall they went.

From shop to shop full of bags and things the three rangers wandered around. Then Alex spotted a real cute boy. Ashley and Cassie had to admit the guy was gorgeous.

"Look at him, I mean he is Brad Pitt in person" said Cassie

"Who is Brad Pitt? Whoever he is he must be really hot stuff because this guy is amazing. Let's go talk to him."

"Talk to him? Are you kidding Alex? I mean look at the guy is a god".

"Oh c'mon Cassie, TJ won't find out, support the idea Ash?"

"Yeah, it may be fun, it is only a guy we want as a friend, right girls?" said Ashley with a twinkle in her eyes and laughed.

Alex walked up to the guy, and said "Hi". The guy looked at her and said hi back and all four of them started talking, just when they were about to go and have a refreshment with him, Zhane appeared and dragged the three drooling girls away from them.

"Is it possible to leave you girls alone without you attacking a poor defenseless man with your charms?"

"He seemed pretty capable to defend himself, but you don't seem to be that type at all Zhane" said Alex with a smile on her face. Zhane looked at her and said with a serious face "I am more than capable of handling gorgeous girls like you, would you like to experience it".

"Uh Ash, lets go find our respective guys while we leave this two alone"

"Yeah, let's go they seem to get along just fine without us" giggled Ashley and both girls waved their good byes and off they went.

"Well Zhane, show me what you got then, I am patient but not that much" said Alex and smiled.

"C'mon, let's go to the beach".

Ashley met up with Andros. He was sitting on a bench at the park deep in his own thought when she walked up to him. He came back with a sudden jerk and said "Hey Ash".

"Hey, what were you thinking of, you seemed to be really concentrated in something".

"Yeah, it's just that I was thinking about KO-35, I would really like to go back and see it again, I know it is in absolute ruins and it would break my heart but I just want to see it, and also I am still trying to find a way to bring Karone back".

"Hey, it's alright, one day soon Astronema will have a nervous break down and will bring her back to her old self and back to you".

"Hahahahaha, you and your ideas Ash, don't know what I would do without you" he said and then held her close to her and kissed her. He was still getting used to all this romance with Ashley but he loved it and he loved her, he couldn't imagine life without her and her silly remarks. Her beautiful hair and the fresh smell of flowers she always had.

"We better get back to the ship" said Andros

Ashley didn't want to go, she loved having his so close, she kissed him once again and they transported themselves back to the ship where they found Cassie and TJ huddled together and Carlos making pizza.

"Where are Zhane and Alex" said Andros "They are together, they went off somewhere they shouldn't take long, I hope" said Cassie.

"Together? Damn Zhane, he always gets there first, I saw her first but he decided to play a move on her first, what a cheat. When he gets back I am going to have a serious word with him. I want Alex he can keep Astronema-Karone" said Carlos with an extremely serious face. Andros looked at him and thought gold and silver, but what about his sister, well she was evil. Doesn't matter, he had Ashley and that was all he worried about.

Zhane and Alex appeared and everyone went to sleep. It had been a long day full of new events.

**Chapter 2**

Alex woke up with a startle; he had been trying to get into her dreams again. She couldn't allow that, all he wanted to destroy was her new friends; she had finally found nice people with whom she got along great. He was not going to mess it up, she touched the silver necklace she always wore, and it had a silver key hanging from it. She sighed and lay down again, he wasn't going to bother her, not this time. He show was going to fight him, destroy what he had created and get rid of that woman. She was an absolute pain, thinking she was the princess of evil and perfection. Alex went back to sleep and these thoughts forgotten.

"Good Morning rangers, the Simudeck is ready for your training." said Deca. "Damn it Deca, it is early, do we really have to do this" said Zhane while he yawned and found clothes to put on. A knock on the door, "get up Zhane, time to work" said TJ and laughed.

Zhane walked in when everyone was having breakfast and sat down, Alex was deep in though while reading a newspaper. That was weird, "where'd you get that from Alex" said Zhane.

"Earth" came as a short reply. "Oh" he said and started eating his breakfast.

"Where's Ashley, Andros" said Zhane

"She isn't feeling well; she was feeling a bit faint. I'm just going to check on her and take her something to eat. See you later guys".

Andros grabbed a tray with food and knocked on Ashley's door. "Come in" came a reply.

She was still dressed in her yellow nightshirt and had her hair up in a pony tail. She looked extremely pretty. "Are you feeling better?" said Andros

"Yes, especially with your visit I am feeling loads better". "I brought you something to eat". "Thanks, but I know the perfect cure, and that is a kiss" she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Andros laughed and put his hands round her waist and kissed her, just then Alex bounced in announced and when she saw what was happening she started to walk away, but Andros caught her and said "What is it Alex".

"Sorry guys, I though Ashley was alone. Never mind I'll come late."

"No that's alright, I was just going, see you later Ash" he winked at her and left. She just couldn't believe how he had changed, it had very hard when he wouldn't show any emotions to her, she had suffered a lot but know everything had changed and things couldn't go wrong.

"Sorry about that, you guys really look like you were meant to be" said Alex. "How did you guys end up together?"

Ashley loved telling people this; it was romantic because they had had to work to get to this point. "I met him when we left earth and our Turbo Powers were gone, Zordon had disappeared. Andros didn't trust us, but the moment I met him I felt some kind of attraction that later grew and grew into what we are know. It was really hard; because he didn't accept his feelings but he finally softened up we just fell for each other".

"That is really romantic; I just once fell in love but with the wrong guy. I mean he was an amazing person but was not meant for me" said a very saddened Alex. She will never forget that. It had been amazing, the moments they had shared, but deep down inside she knew Tommy had never loved her the way he had loved Kim. She really had been a support for him, the one who kept him together.

"Sorry to hear that Alex, but you know all of us have to through tough relationships before you find the right guy" said Ashley and patted Alex on the shoulder. "So what was it you wanted to talk about before you interrupted me in an important moment with Andros" she giggled.

"Oh never mind, I forgot already all this love talk has made me thirsty" said Alex and got up and left. She tried to never think about love, it always hurt her. Tommy had been the one man to know the truth about her and accept her. Men normally looked at the outside Alex, the inside Alex was forbidden territory unless she was certain about him and she knew he could be trusted. But only one man had she ever been able to trust, men just wanted to play with her, she was just a pretty face to most of them. She grew exasperated at this though, and Carlos walked up.

"Hey, you alright? You look tired and worried, need anything? I am always here if you want anything Alex. Really, you can trust me" he looked at her and touched her arm and left. He was attracted to her she realized, she hated that feeling. He'd get over it soon, Carlos was a really nice guy she thought and smiled, who knows…

TJ was wandering round the Megaship, where had Cassie gone. Just then Cassie appeared and whispered in his ear, "Happy Anniversary sweetie, I love you". TJ's face went white; he had forgotten about it, it was three months since they had gone steady. Cassie was never going to forgive him for that. She soon realized she had forgotten, she looked at TJ, gave him his present and walked away. "You emotionless git" she called out to him and disappeared.

He had to make up to her, how could he have forgotten, of all things Cassie was the one person that meant the most to him. He had had to fight for her, to free Cassie from her feelings for Phantom; he loved her so much he would give his life for her. She had to know all this; he decided he'd ask Ashley and Alex for help.

Andros was on earth, busy trying to buy Ashley a birthday present. Her birthday was coming up soon. He had to get her something special, but what? Turning around to go to the other street, he caught a glimpse of Alex. Wandering by herself. He would catch up to her and see if she had any ideas for a present.

He quickened his footsteps, and watched Alex look around and she walked behind a bush. That is odd he thought. Let's see what you are up to. He followed her, until they got to a familiar looking place. She knocked on a door, and the man that opened the door was no one else than Tommy, one of the first ever rangers and a good friend of Andros. How did she know him? Alex hugged Tommy and she walked into the house. This is stupid, just because I don't know Alex was, doesn't mean no one else knows her. I'll ask her later about Tommy and he left.

**Chapter 3**

The Rangers were fighting off Quantrons and some ugly looking monster Astronema had sent. Andros arrived just in time to save Ashley from a Quantron's blade. They worked as a team; Alex arrived a couple seconds later and helped them out. Zhane had to admit, Alex was an amazing fighter. Her moves were perfect and she was extremely strong, she saved him a couple of times. She was quick and agile.

Just then Astronema decided to pop by, Alex caught her. She sent a flying kick at her stomach and knocked her flat on her back. Alex was faster and didn't let Astronema move. Andros saw this. He wanted to see his sister, talk to her.

"Hello there princess, remember me?" said Alex

"Of course I do, A. Your dad is up in arms now that he knows who you have joined forces with. Well, he doesn't consider you his daughter anymore. You are just a silly ranger who no one will ever care for when they find out who you are. You can't hide who you are." said Astronema.

Alex slapped her on the face; "I am not you" she said and let her go. Andros saw this and cried out "Karone", Astronema looked back at him and said "I am not Karone, she has long gone" and disappeared.

'Well, that is one ugly monster who need a serious make up gone" said Ashley and quickly ran up to Andros "are you o.k.?"

"Yes, it's just that I spoke to Astronema, she said Karone was gone"

"One day, she'll come back, good doesn't disappear that easily it always fights back" said Ashley and everyone was back on the Megaship.

Astronema was looking at a mirror; her left cheek was in pain. Alex had slapped her with her bare hand and had done some serious damage to her perfect skin.

"I hate her so much, she is going down. Mark my words Ecliptor she is going down.

"Dark Spectre is on the Screen, princess, he wishes to speak to you" said Ecliptor.

"Astronema, have you found her?" said Dark Spectre

"Yes I have, she has harmed me my lord" showing him her left cheek.

"Temperament just the same, take that to your advantage, I want that key and I want her here and soon" he said and disappeared.

"I will get her and her key, I promise" she said out loud. She then turned her thoughts to Andros, he wanted his sister back and she wanted his best friend. It was a long time since she had seen Zhane. She never stopped thinking about him and his sense of humor. He had been so sweet to her that she couldn't believe it.

Zhane was setting up the Simudeck when Alex walked in. "Not tired yet of fighting" she said.

"Not quite, seems to me I am a bit rusty on some moves".

"Mind if I join in and see how I beat you" she said with a teasing voice.

"Not in the least, but I think you might get a surprise when you are outmatched".

They got ready and the fighting began, Zhane was strong and bigger than her, but she was quick and agile and had a chance.

He tried to make her fall, but she jumped and did a back flip and hit Zhane and made him fall. She quickly took advantage and jumped on top of him, he caught her ankle and made her fall, and "I win" he said.

Alex smiled "Oh no you don't" she said and rolled over and caught Zhane off guard and hit him on the back, no too hard, he fell and Alex said "Now I win". Simulation over.

"That wasn't fair" complained Zhane, "I was being nice and you took advantage of it" said Zhane giving Alex a playful shove.

"Being nice? Yeah right" she said laughing

"C'mon let's get something to eat, I am starving after so much exercise. I could do with some French fries and a hamburger" she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah me too, but no here, the fried are really bad here, let's go to the Surf Shop, my treat" he said and off they went.

They met up with Ashley and Andros also eating fries and having a good time.

"Hey you guys, you look hungry" said Ashley eyeing at Alex and Zhane with a curious eye.

"What have you guys been up to?" said Andros "You look battered Zhane".

"Well, Alex kicked my butt in the Simudeck" he said seriously.

"Yup, I embarrassed Zhane" she said

"I think you have just hurt his ego" said Andros while patting Zhane on the head.

"Way to go Alex, about time someone brought Zhane back from the clouds" said Ashley.

The waitress interrupted the conversation to ask what we wanted to order, "uh, French fried and two milkshakes please" said Zhane, Alex nodded her approval and the waitress left.

"So, Ash, what are you planning for your birthday, I mean you turn 18, I must be something great don't you think Andros?" asked Zhane

"Your birthday? How come no one told me anything about it, that is so cool, I love birthdays" said Alex eagerly.

"You have birthdays in your planet?" asked both Zhane and Andros together in surprise.

"Well, not exactly but I can never forget the day I was born and I have been in contact with earth people before, you know. I am not an absolute stranger" said Alex.

"Talking about earth people, Alex I have a question for you, how do you know Tommy Oliver?" asked Andros curiously.

All the others eyes Alex, "Well, yes I do know Tommy from a long time ago, it is really quite a long story and kind of messed up and a bit sad, but we are pretty good friends and have always been" said and Alex and "how do you know I know Tommy?"

"Well, by accident I saw you knock on his door while I was shopping for Ashley's present".

"My present? Gosh you are so sweet Andros, it is amazing how much you have changed, don't you think Zhane?" said Ashley and gave him a little kiss.

"It is, I mean you used to be this really closed guy that showed no feelings and then Ashley turned up, and you turned into a butterfly!" said Zhane laughing and Andros poked him in the back making him sit upright. The food arrived and they ate happily. But Alex was thinking about Tommy. She had to go see him; she needed some advice about how she was going to tackle her secret. One day soon she would have to tell her friends who she really was and she wasn't looking forward to it.

**Chapter 4**

Tommy was looking at some old pictures of him and Kimberly and also of Kat. When he then came to a picture of Alex. She had been so different of those two. Her personality and her looks. She had made a huge impact on his life; she had made him get back on his feet after his two failed romances. She had rescued him, but Alex had changed a lot since those times. Her heart had become harder and colder, and Tommy knew in a way he was responsible of this. He knew it had not been on purpose but he couldn't give Alex the real love she needed, down in his heart he had always known Kim was the real owner of his heart and would always be. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Who could that be?

"Hey Alex, what a surprise. I was just looking at a picture of you. Come in" said Tommy

"Hello Tommy, I needed to talk to you. Andros and the rest of the team know I know you and I just, I jut needed to talk. Sorry to bother you. It's just that…."

"Hey easy now, you're safe and you can come whenever you want to and you have never bothered me and never will" said Tommy in a fatherly tone and hugged her.

"Dark Spectre wants this key, he's in my thoughts, in my dreams, and he's everywhere. I need to find out what this unlocks."

"Seriously Alex, I think you should tell your teammates, Andros probably could take you to Kin Won, he is like a mentor and Deca would be of great help. Alex listen to me, don't be afraid, you have done no wrong just speak the truth".

"I don't know Tommy, what if they don't accept me, what if they think I am some sort of spy trying to trick them" said Alex.

"Hey you're strong; you're stronger than everyone I know. Tell them Alex before it is too late" said Tommy and they said good bye to each other. Tommy said "I'll always be here for you Alex, always". Alex smiles and she transported herself to the Megaship. She nearly knocked down Carlos, "I'm so sorry Carlos, it's just that I was…" "It's alright, it happens to all of us. What have you been up to, haven't seen you around". "I have been doing some things that's all. See you later Carlos" and she hurried off into her room.

Weird he thought. He still though Alex was beautiful but not his type he had decided.

She had to tell them everything, they would understand she thought and touched the silver key. What did you unlock? Why did the evil forces want you so much? She had to find out.

"Deca please gather everyone in the command center; tell them I need to tell them something important".

Alex was pacing up and down when Zhane came in, "what's this you got to tell us?"

"Astronema has sent a new monster down to earth" said Deca, "we will have to talk later then Alex" said Andros "we got work to do, c'mon guys let's go".

Down in Angel Grove, the rangers were fighting trying to destroy the evil monster. He was putting a hard fight and Ecliptor had joined in to make things harder. Alex was fighting next to Ashley; they were making a really good team. But then, Ecliptor hit Alex on the back, knocking her flat down and taking away all the air out of her lungs. Ashley came to rescue her, but Ecliptor was too strong for her, he hit her with the blade knocking her down unconscious. Alex regained her breath and went to help Ashley; Andros saw what was going on and hurried to help. He found his beloved girlfriend unconscious and Alex was fighting Ecliptor off. "Why didn't she help Ashley?" thought Andros. It is her duty to help her teammates. Alex was beating Ecliptor when a wrong move from her allowed Ecliptor to cut the silver chain and the key fell. The felt her body fall apart and weak. She de-morphed, Ecliptor had vanished and she started looking for the key hysterically. She hurt all over and she finally found the key and the chain. She would fix the chain later.

Back at the Megaship, Ashley was at the medical bay. She wasn't showing any type of reaction and Andros was getting worried. Zhane was trying to calm him down by telling him it had been accident, which it had been in fact but Andros didn't know it. He saw Alex and started yelling at her.

"How could you leave her lying there, hurt and unprotected, damn it Alex you're supposed to help your teammates not let them get hurt. It is your job to protect Ashley!"

Alex looked at Andros and quietly said "I didn't hurt her, and I did not leave her unprotected I was trying to get Ecliptor from getting Ashley".

"Well it didn't look that way, and look how she is".

"My job is to fight evil, not protect your girlfriend, she is a great fighter but I am not her body guard so don't blame me for something I didn't do and quit yelling at me" said Alex in a more serious and contained tone.

Cassie said "Andros, it was an accident there is no need to lose your temper and she is going to be alright. Look she is waking up know, so calm down".

Andros glanced at Cassie and then at Alex which had her eyes fixed on him with no nonsense look and he ran to Ashley's side.

Ashley was alright.

Zhane walked up to Andros "I think you should apologize to Alex, you treated her real bad and she didn't deserve it".

"Yes, I think you are right, I shouldn't have, it's just that if anything ever happened to Ashley I don't know what I would do."

Andros left Zhane and found Alex fixing her necklace, "Uh Alex, look I am really sorry, I just lost it, I uh I didn't mean to it's just that…" stuttered and embarrassed Andros.

"It's alright Andros, don't worry. I am sure if something happened to a person I loved a lot I would lose it. Don't worry no grudges at all".

"What's that key and chain you are fixing?"

"It's what I wanted to talk to about before all this happened "said a half embarrassed Alex.

She sat upright and with a serious face looked at Andros "today I nearly lost this key which has a lot of value, but the thing is I do not know what it unlocks or what it is for. But all I know it Dark Spectre and Astronema want it badly. I can feel their desire for it and I must find out what it is for.

Andros nodded.

"I haven't finished, look after today I have to tell you the truth. It is too heavy to keep and I think all of you deserve to know it after you have all welcomed me and treated me very nice. The least I can do is be sincere with you guys".

Andros couldn't possibly imagine what Alex was hiding, but she was willing to tell us all, so that was a good thing.

He told Alex he would gather the team. He went to get Ashley; she was sitting staring at the porthole. He slipped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Ashley just laid her head on his shoulder and kissed him back. They didn't need to talk; they just felt good having each other so close. They both got up and walked into the command room where the rest of the team was waiting and where Alex was going to tell them something none of them expected or even imagined in their wildest dreams.

**Chapter 5**

Alex looked at all her teammates, and then told them "I think you guys better sit, it is a long story with an unexpected twist".

Everyone looked at each other but they took the advice and sat and listened.

"This is really hard for me to tell you, but I think it is my duty so here it goes" said Alex.

"You all know Dark Spectre and have heard of the evil forced and of Astronema and Rita and Divatox etc… Our mission and the mission of all the other rangers has always been to fight them and destroy them. But we never think that these evil people had lives of their own. Eighteen years ago, Dark Spectre gave life to a human being. Something people never though of, but he did. The woman who carried his child was a Karovan, she was an ordinary woman but fate did not show her the good side of life. She met Dark Spectre and she became pregnant. A misfortune and a blessing at the same time. Nine months passed and the baby was born, it was a young girl with bright green eyes. Her mother named her Alex. A boy's name for a strong girl. My mother passed away and I was left alone in the world at the age of 4. I was found by a group of ninjas who took me with them and taught me their skills and how to fight. I learnt many things during my stay with them. But one day, I left the forest they hid in by mistake. I was lost; I didn't know where to go. I was thirteen but well prepared to fight. I found a cave where I hid and found refuge. I stayed there for a night, and while I investigated the cave, I fell into an underground tunnel which I followed until it took me to an underground cave.

Inside the walls were covered in gold, everything glittered and there was a small box, I as a child was curious and touched it. I felt a weird sensation; I felt power and a desire to open the box which I did. Inside I found an astro morpher, at the time I didn't know, it just looked like a very pretty gold bracelet. I took and put it on my wrist. Instantly the power possessed me and I was taken to a power base where I met Zordon and Alfa.

I was explained what had happened to me, but my identity was always kept silent and so the existence of the golden power ranger came to light. I met the Zeo rangers; I did not fight with them. Just once did I let slip who I was when I couldn't let Tommy be destroyed.

I told him my story and I fell in love with him. He never mentioned the existence of the golden ranger and never did he betray me with my secret although he did betray my heart. But, that is another story. You guys then found me on Planet Vertex and here I am telling you who I really am. The daughter of an evil force with a sliver key hanging around her neck that was given to her the moment she put the astro morpher on and I yet to know what it is for."

Everyone just stared ate Alex. They didn't know what to say. The daughter of Dark Spectre was standing in front of them, she was a Power Ranger and they didn't have any words to explain their surprise.

Ashley was the first to speak "do you feel better by telling us all this?" she asked.

Alex looked ate her and smiles "yes I do and thanks Ash".

Ashley smiled and nodded her head.

Zhane instinctively and with no reason at all hurried up to Alex and hugged her, he said "you could've told this sooner and we could've helped you out with this key."

Cassie and TJ went up to Alex and said some words and Carlos said "man, I can't imagine how such a beautiful girl could be the daughter of such an evil creature."

"I know, bit weird" said Zhane while still holding Alex.

Alex turned to Andros and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled and said "well glad you got that off your back, let's go to KO-35 to see Kin Won and see what this key if for". Alex let out a sigh of relief and kissed Zhane on the cheek, "thanks for being so comprehensive and nice to me" she whispered.

Zhane whispered back "any time, especially if you get a kiss in return" and laughed.

Andros was quietly thinking to himself and said "wait you guys, before you go. I want to say something. You know I lost my sister a long time ago." Everyone nodded, "well I found her sometime ago and discovered that Astronema was in fact Karone. The dark forces had captured her and converted to evil."

Alex cried "what! Well, in that case we had two missions, release her and find out what this key if for". Andros smiled and looked at the others, they all nodded their approval and Ashley walked up to him and kissed him, "that was brave of you, I love you" an she walked away.

"I love you too Ash" whispered Andros

"Deca set course to KO-35" said Cassie

"Course has been set, we are now on our way" said Deca

"Glad to hear we are going home" said Zhane and punched Carlos

"What was that for mate?" said Carlos "Oh that was just for fun" said Zhane and laughed while Carlos ran and punched him back.

"What a bunch of kids" thought Ashley and laughed out loud. KO-35 here we come.

The Megaship whoozed through space and in the Dark Fortress, Astronema was looking at her screen

"Ko-35" she thought.

"Ecliptor, set course to KO-35 and do not lose sight of the rangers".

"Yes princess" said Ecliptor.

**Chapter 6**

"We are preparing to land on KO-35, please prepare for landing rangers" said Deca.

Andros took command of the ship and landed it smoothly. Alex stepped outside; a breeze went past her sending a rare feeling all over her body. Ashley stood next to Alex and sighed "so this is KO-35, it is an absolute wreck, no wonder Andros hurts every time he remembers his home."

"Hey guys, over here, we got to fin the rebels, c'mon" said Andros

They all started walking; they walked for an hour under the hot and windy climate of the planet. They were tired and thirsty, when TJ's mini radar clicked and they found the rebel's refuge.

They were welcomed with hugs and food and drink. Everyone was introduced and greeted. Finally Kin Won approached them, and looked at Alex.

"Dark Spectre's daughter is a real gem, Alex am I right or should I call you A?" said Kin Won

"How do you know I was called A, my mother used to call me that?" asked Alex curiously.

"Yes your mother, a very brave woman but at the same time very fool" hesitates Kin Won. "Come we have a lot to talk about rangers, and time is short. Do you have the key with you?"

"Yes I do, but how do you know?" asked Alex

Kin Won took them to another part of the refuge, a more private one, full of books and strange looking objects.

"May I see the key?"

Alex took the necklace off and without hesitating gave it to Kin Won. All the other rangers looked at it carefully and spoke no words.

"Yes, just like I had imagined it, made out of light silver and cold. Do you have no idea what it is for?"

"No, I have always worn it since I became a ranger. It is a part of me and I never really bothered about it." said Alex

"I will tell you what the prophecy says, you must listen carefully and do not interrupt me until I have finished" said Kin Won in a very stern voice.

"The golden astro morpher has always existed since evil first set foot in this galaxy, it was a part of them, and it was the good side of evil. It used to be a myth and the prophecy said that and whoever became the carrier of the golden power would be a part of evil.

The son or daughter of the darkest force. In this case Dark Spectre. No one else would be capable of resisting such a great power invade their body except for that one person made out of evil themselves. The person would be born with a heart of gold, where no evil would ever penetrate."

Alex touched her chest with this information. A heart of gold she thought.

Kin Won continued, "but like all great powers, there was a way to destroy it and the carrier. The weapon to destroy it was made out of the opposite element, silver. A key was made, a key that would unlock the carrier's golden heart towards self-destruction."

Carlos made a sudden noise and shifted in his chair.

Kin Won continued "You are the daughter of evil Alex, you are that one person with a heart of gold, your destiny was set long time before you were born.

That key you wear is the key to your self-destruction. If the key falls into the wrong hands, that person will have the power to unlock the golden power to destroy you and all the evil that has ever existed. It is the key of salvation of the world and destruction of one good person."

Alex couldn't belie what she was hearing, that key could destroy evil forever and destroy her. That couldn't be true, this wasn't happening to her. This was a dream, oh no, no… Not her, she thought.

"Alex, this is the story of the key and your future. I am sorry it contains such bad news. You wanted the truth and this is it" said Kin Won.

"Kin Won, but isn't there a way to destroy evil without destroying Alex. I mean she doesn't deserve to die to save us all. This is no modern Jesus story. There must be a way" insisted Zhane and then looked at Alex, she couldn't die, she had to survive, he needed her, he wanted her, and he cared for her well being.

Kin Won got up and started searching for something; he came back and sat down. He started reading a battered book, "here it is" he said.

"Destruction comes with the key, but desire to live for one's beloved is the salvation of the chosen".

"There is your answer Zhane, deep and true love will save Alex and destroy evil, although who knows, there is no record of such thing happening. The balance is set, the choice is yours Alex. You can keep on fighting or unlock the golden power" said Kin Won with a sad look.

Alex wasn't prepared for such choice, she was young, she had life to live, and she wanted to find love. With this thought Alex got up and nearly knocking Cassie over she ran out of the refuge to try and get away from it all.

No, she would fight until she destroyed her father.

Cassie couldn't believe it, she liked Alex. She couldn't die and without realizing she started to cry quietly, TJ hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Andros was pacing back and forward thinking, no wonder Dark Spectre wanted it so badly. Ashley walked up to him looking for comfort. She cared for her new friend. Andros hugged her and said "we'll find a way out, I'm sure of it. Don't worry baby".

Carlos sat quietly in a corner in deep thought; he knew Alex was capable of dying for everyone that was the way she thought. He couldn't let that happen.

Zhane was shattered; he left the room and went to look for Alex.

He found her sitting on a boulder that faced the ocean. Her hair was all over her face, he sat next to her and brushed the hair away, he slipped his arm around her waist and her head touched his shoulder.

Her heart was beating rapidly and she said in a soft whisper "I can't do it, I can't do it Zhane, and I am not strong enough".

Zhane frowned "yes you are, you are strong enough not to do it, to fight back and find another way. You are the strongest person I have met" with these last words tears appeared in Alex's eyes. She couldn't help them, she started to cry.

Zhane couldn't see her cry, it hurt him. He lifted her head slowly and wiped the tears away. Then he gave her a gentle kiss to see her reaction. Then, he kissed her passionately. All the doubt and pains Alex felt were washed away. She felt happy and paradise.

Astronema was busy watching all the succession, and when she saw Zhane kiss Alex. Her fury was set lose, he had betrayed her, he was supposed to love her not Alex. That girl was ruining her plans and taking away Zhane from her. He belonged to her and no one else. He was going to pay with his life and so was she.

No one, but no one fooled with Astronema.

**Chapter 7**

Zhane and Alex walked back to the refuge where the rest of the rangers waited. Then they said good bye to everyone and set back to the Megaship. The walk back was quiet, but suddenly Quantrons appeared.

"Let's rocket" said Andros, the other nodded and did the same. Ashley was busy with her star slinger. Andros was being efficient and quick with his kicks, Carlos was showing off with the enemy and being tactful but it paid off. Cassie and TJ were working as a team and doing a great job. Zhane was having no trouble at all and was trying out the new moved Alex had shown him not so long ago. They were good. Alex was furious, and was taking all feeling of being alive from the Quantrons, when Astronema and Ecliptor appeared. Ecliptor attacked Andros and Ashley, and then Astronema got hold of Zhane.

"You traitor, you played with my feelings, I should have never have trusted you" she said and Zhane said "I never played with you my intention were clean, but we only went on one date, so nothing serious and no big deal." He hit her back, she was quick but Zhane was quicker, he pinned her down but one of the Quantrons hit Zhane on the head knocking him over. Astronema stood up and Cassie fought her. Astronema was furious she grabbed Cassie and sent her flying against a boulder. Cassie landed with a thump; Astronema kept attacking her and stepped on her, hurting her ankle. Then she gave Cassie's leg one final blow, "that'll teach you pink ranger not to mess with me" and left.

The enemy was gone, but Cassie was badly hurt. TJ ran to her aid and picked her up. They got to the Megaship. Cassie was in deep pain, her ankle was twisted and killing her.

"Deca please take us as quick as possible to earth, Cassie needs a doctor" said Carlos.

"Yes, immediately" said Deca.

They got to earth and took Cassie to a hospital. There she was bandaged and given pain killers. She was going to be alright. TJ never left her side. Back at the Megaship Cassie lay fast asleep with TJ by her side.

Andros was furious; his own sister had done this. Ashley was trying to calm him down but he just exploded and yelled at her. Ashley then just walked away leaving him, she was furious. Everyone was troubled.

Later that night, Andros felt guilty the way he had treated Ashley, he knocked on the door and no one answered. He opened the door and didn't see Ashley. He walked into the bathroom and by mistake saw Ashley taking a shower; he closed his eyes and opened them again, and just watched her in awe. Ashley turned around and cried out "Andros, you slimy thing get out!" Embarrassed he left and waited in her room, she came out in a robe and looked at him, He then said "Ash I am so sorry for everything, the way I treated you and this…" Ashley didn't let him finish and kissed him. He put his arms round her waist. Her robe fell and Ashley whispered" Deca close your eyes and don't look". Deca obeyed.

Alex was quietly sitting on a chair when Zhane walked up to her and sat down. "Alex, I wanted to talk to you about today" he said.

"Look, what I meant about you being strong is true, but what I like most about you is that person that makes me laugh and makes the dullest moments seem happier. I have never met someone like you and probably never will, you're special and I want to spend every minute with you. I don't know how this happened Alex, but I love you."

Alex just looked at Zhane, she smiled and took his hand and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Then Zhane grabbed her by the waist and gently tickled her making her laugh and kissed her.

Alex whispered at him "you are the greatest kisser ever" and giggled. Zhane gave her a crooked smile and said "of course I am" and kept on kissing her.

Carlos was feeling lonely; everyone had paired up in the Megaship. Although Zhane and Alex weren't officially together, he knew something was going on between them. He decided to go down to earth and go to the Surf Shop. He needed fresh air. Down on earth Carlos wandered on his own, then he was attacked by Quantrons. "You guys want to play, then show me what you've got." It didn't take long for the rest to come in his aid.

"You alright there Carlos" yelled TJ

"Yeah I'm fine, I needed the exercise anyway" cried Carlos.

But soon, more Quantrons appeared out numbering the rangers, an evil monster was sent and Ecliptor and Astronema joined in. Alex fought hey way to Astronema, she had to fin Karone somewhere in her. That was the least she could do for Andros. Zhane was busy fighting Quantrons off. When suddenly a dark cloud covered them, Dark Spectre appeared and spoke in a harsh tone "A, surrender and give me the key or all your friends will suffer and so will you!"

"Never" yelled Alex and kept on fighting. Then, Dark Spectre sent a lightning bolt that struck Zhane and he fell.

Alex yelled "Nooooooooooooo" and fought her way through to help him. She yelled at her father "what have you done?" he replied "I have taken his soul, give me the key and I will return it to him or he will die." Suddenly Ashley fell unconscious. Her father had struck Ashley. Andros fell to his feet, and tried to get her back on her feet, it was useless. Then Carlos fell, he was soulless, she couldn't let him do this, but he couldn't let him get the key. There was only one way out she thought. She looked at Andros and nodded, Andros yelled at her not to do it, she took the key off the chain, looked at everyone and everything. Fell to her feet and whispered in Zhane's ear, "I love you too" and unlocked her heart to destruction.

Andros was blinded by golden light, Cassie felt something was wrong and woke up, she cried "no Alex, no".

Alex felt her body being crushed, she could here Astronema's cries and could here her father yelling her to stop, but no, she twisted the key and she felt her heart break. She felt her life slip through and she thought this is the end. Well I hope Zhane lives and the other do to.

Then everything went blank and she fell.

**Chapter 8**

Back at the Megaship, Cassie had managed to transport everyone back. Andros was beside Ashley; she opened her eyes and abruptly got up. Andros hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. He was glad to see she was alright.

Everyone else woke up; Zhane got up and went to Alex's side. He wept quietly, she couldn't be dead, he needed her. Andros put a hand on his shoulder and said "it was her choice".

Alex was left lying lifeless in the Medical Bay. Zhane went to his room and wept. Ashley was feeling a bit faint. Sadness reigned the Megaship for two days, then on the third day when Zhane went to see Alex to cremate her. He found her body gone. He didn't know what to think, then he felt a hand touch his arm, it was warm and familiar. He turned around and found a smiling Alex.

She was alive and safe. Tears fell from Zhane's eyes; he hugged her and said "I thought I had lost you".

Alex surprised everyone, she was alive and in great condition. She had lost her powers but evil was gone. She had destroyed it and they were now evil free.

A month passed, and there were no disturbances. KO-35 was being rebuilt, Zhane and Alex were officially a couple and it was soon Ashley's birthday.

On the day of her birthday, there was a party and after blowing her eighteen candles. Ashley felt nauseas and very faint.

Andros was extremely worried and Alex accompanied to the hospital. She had a blood test taken, and then the next day Ashley went to pick it up.

She opened the envelope and read what it said. Her mouth went wide opened. Alex asked what it said and Ashley read "the blood test shows a positive result, a three week pregnancy". Alex just gaped and hugged Ashley.

"Oh my gosh, that is great news, you guys are going to have a baby Ash!"

"I know what is Andros going to say. Do you think he'll be happy? What if he is not, oh Alex?"

'Ash, Andros is going to be very happy, he loves you and he will love the baby. So don't worry!"

Back at the Megahsip. Ashley and Alex gathered the team.

"You guys, Ashley has got important news especially for you Andros" she said with a smile.

Andros didn't like surprises, what was wrong with Ashley. He hoped she was alright.

"Andros I have some news for you, I have my blood results and they say that you are going to be a father."

Andros looked at Ashley and didn't know whether this was a joke or not, he saw no one laugh so it must be true. Everyone had their mouth wide opened and the first to speak was Carlos, "congratulation Ashley, that is really amazing news and to you too Andros. You are going to be a dad!"

Andros finally let the news soak in and he jumped and hugged Ashley, he kissed her and told her the three words she had been long waiting to hear.

"I love you Ashley and I will also love this baby, will you marry me?"

Ashley couldn't believe it, Andros was proposing to her and telling her she loved her. This was the happiest day of her life.

Everyone was happy; there were no evil forces to ruin their plans.

After a week of getting the news that he was going to be a father he couldn't help but think of his sister. Where was she? Was she alive?

While deep in thought, on the screen Kin Won appeared with someone else next to him. Her face was very familiar.

"Karone?" he asked and to his surprise she said "Andros! I am so happy to see you. You must come to KO-35" she said.

"Deca set course to KO-35 and inform the other where we are going".

"Course set Andros; we will be there in an hour."

"Preparing to Land in KO-35" informed Deca.

"Thanks Deca, guys everyone ready?" asked Andros

They landed on KO-35; Andros stepped outside the Megaship, in the short time K0-35 had started their rebuilding. It looked a lot better than it did before.

Alex had been without her powers for more than a month now, she felt uneasy but she was going to get used to it soon she thought.

"There you are brother" said a smiling Karone

Alex looked at her; she had changed a lot since she had been Astronema, for the good thought Alex. The she looked at Zhane he was starring at her. The, she felt and odd feeling of insecurity and a feeling of that told her she wasn't in the right place.

Andros and Karone disappeared and talked for a long time. Ashley was feeling lonely without Andros and Alex just wandered around.

Alex couldn't help thinking that during this time she had spent alone with Zhane and got know him better, things didn't just click. She thought she loved him but slowly she was realizing he wasn't for her. But then, why did she survive, the prophecy said she would only survive with the desire to live for her true love. It was all complicated stuff for her. Well, at least she was alive.

Zhane was also busy thinking, Alex or Karone. He couldn't be in love with two women or could he? He had tried to hide his feeling for Karone because he had never thought she was come back from evil. He had found Alex, and she was wonderful, why was he in doubt then?

Karone walked up to Zhane, "Hey, can I sit here" she asked.

"Sure" said Zhane "So, I think I owe you and apology, I never played with you Karone or tricked you, and I did fall for you and…."

"Shhh, I know "she said smiling

Alex had been spying on Zhane to see if her suspicions were true, when she confirmed that she didn't feel jealous or anything instead she felt grateful. She didn't love Zhane she realized she just cared for him deeply and there had always been a physical attraction. The desire to live for her beloved, she loved Zhane but in a different was. She cared and would live to see him happy that was what had saved her. Friendship was in a way love for the other. She smiled and interrupted them.

Zhane stood up and looked a bit uncomfortable, "Zhane, Karone, you guys deserve each other. You are meant t o be together I just kept Zhane company while you were gone" said Alex with a smile.

Zhane's mouth opened in surprise but then smiled. She knew he thought, her heart was immense and she loves Alex but in a brotherly was. He would go all the way to keep her safe and happy.

"Alex, thank you" said Karone. "I hardly know you A, but I have never met anyone as kind of you, I have no words to thank you".

"Just be happy, do you hear me Zhane, just make her happy because if you don't you are in deep trouble" said Alex with a playful smile.

The she walked away, this is no place for me. I don't belong here and she went back to the Megaship.

"Deca, can you transport me to Tommy's house please?" asked Alex.

Carlos was in the Megaship, "where you going Alex" he asked her curiously.

"Look Carlos, I don't really wan to say good bye to anybody, but this isn't the place for me. I need to find a new life and new ambitions. My powers are gone and I am of no use here. Thanks for everything Carlos" and she disappeared.

Carlos didn't try to stop her, he wanted a new life. He loved being a ranger but he wanted to find love and here he didn't have the chance. Evil was gone, so he would bring the idea up later on.

Zhane and Karone were busy catching up and doing other things which we can all imagine.

Andros and Ashley walked into the Megaship, and saw Carlos in deep thought.

"Are you alright Carlos" asked Ashley

"Yeah, just thinking, oh and by the way Alex has gone" said a uninterested Carlos.

"What!" cried Andros

"When and where has she gone, damn it Carlos you should have called for us" said Andros in a high pitched tone.

Ashley laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Andros, I understand Alex, she doesn't have her powers anymore and she didn't feel right here, she wanted a new life and why not go and look for one. She said she would be at Tommy's house.

Carlos then got up and walked away, he wanted a new life. Evil was gone and if they did come back, new rangers should our place and we should move on he thought.

Zhane, Karone, Cassie and TJ walked back into the Megaship. Andros told them Alex had gone. Zhane shifted uncomfortably, but new that it wasn't his fault.

"Where has she gone" asked Cassie quietly.

"To Tommy's place" said Ashley

Zhane looked at her and just nodded. That was obvious. I wonder if we will ever see her again, because knowing her she has disappeared for a while.

Alex looked at the door. Back at Tommy's she thought. Then she rang the doorbell, and Tommy opened the door, he hugged her and let her in. She told him what had happened. She told him about Zhane and everything else that went with him. He just nodded and listened.

"Can I stay with you for a couple of days?" she asked

"Of course you can A, you can stay as long as you want".

"Thanks, just want to make my mind up on what I am going to do, I think I want to travel around. Who knows, see where the wind will take me" she said and smiled.


End file.
